


How Did I get So Lucky?

by ragingturtle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingturtle/pseuds/ragingturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thinks of all the time  he has said "I love you" to Levi only to realise he hasn't said it back. What could be holding him back? Is there more to Levi than meets the eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I get So Lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Levi has issues - doesn't everyone? One dyy he met a bright eyed brat that he could not get rid of and was forced to fall in love all over again. 
> 
> Eren finds himself mesmorised by the seemingly cold hearted Levi and is drawn to him in a way that cannot be explained.
> 
> Circumstances brought these two together but will fate be enough for them to face their lives together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up and realizes for the first time, he is in paradise. Eren beside him, no mater what life throws at them. Annoying and loud mouth friends keep him occupied as well. Then, suddenly, news breaks from the past that could tear these two apart. Will they be strong enough to survive or will their walls break down and lose everything?

Usually I would be up early to get ready for my shitty job in that office block I detest so much but today was my first real day off; fuck it, it was time for a lazy morning. Fucking time I deserved a break from that loud mouthed crazy woman. I contemplated shipping her off to across the globe more than once yesterday. Wished I'd fucking done it years ago, my life would have been much more easy up until now.

The bed was surprisingly cold. That was odd. Eren was missing from beside me. It was unusual for him to be up before the crack of dawn. Even if there was an apocalypse nothing would wake that fucking brat. I'm surprised I wasn't swimming in a pool of his drool again like most mornings. 

I got up when suddenly there was what sounded like a tornado in the kitchen downstairs. I trampled my way down there, knowing who the culprit was, why would it be any different this time? Peering into the kitchen, I froze at the sight of what Eren had done to the once clean white tiles that were now covered in some ungodly brown sticky shit. I'm certain that had stained the fucking walls.

"Eren.... what the actual fucking hell have you done to this god damn kitchen..."

"Morning Levi...." he said as he looked sheepish at me with those green eyes and child smile. Fucking hell, he could melt my heart. "Breakfast will be ready soon. As soon as I figure out a way to time travel and stop you from seeing this mess then pancakes will be presented to you".

"Shitty brat. Messing up the fucking place". I made sure he could hear me as I slumped onto the sofa with the news on to kill some time. I couldn’t remember the last time Eren made breakfast successfully without us needing to redecorate because of his brown questionable stains after he cleaned the place up. He had always been like that. Ever since I met him all those years ago in high school, he hadn't changed. Thank fuck he was still the clumsy boy who barged around like a rhino. It made me wonder what did change between us.

How has he put up with me all these years? I admit I’m sullen and hate everyone. They just piss me off. Why bother to like someone when all people are just greedy fuckers looking to use you for their own personal gain. I could never understand why the brat was so trustworthy. Someday, someone he trusts is going to come along and break his heart all over again. I’m not being the one to do that. I’d rather shove their face in the dirt and bury them alive if they every hurt Eren. I don’t want to see him hurt again. But I know I’ll be the one to fix it. I know I’ll always protect him. Even if he decides he doesn’t want me anymore, our fates are too tangled now to lose each other. There’s too much history. I’m not going to let him go again.

It always makes me wonder what he thought of me that day we met in high school. He was running to class, being a stupid and nerdy eleven-year-old not wanting to be late on his first day, running down the corridor and not looking where he was going even with those giant glasses he wore, he still didn’t see me turning the corner. If he hadn't been charging around that day, and sending me airborne down the stairs (breaking my fucking arm as you do the first time you meet someone) we never would have met.  
Our lives would have been so different. After the accident, he persisted on carrying my books around me and basically eyed me up as some kind of hero to follow in school. He was worse than a parasite. Being a year older, I let him follow me. Turned out to be the best mistake I ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what 'situation' Levi was talking about... you will just have to wait and see!!
> 
> If you made it this far, well done. I hope i didnt bore you too much!  
> This is my first multi chapter writting. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more to come ASAP.
> 
> Any comments would be appreciated.  
> (Edited on a tablet, sorry for any spelling mistakes!)


End file.
